The Lost Prophecy
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: What if the prophecy made about Harry hadn't been the only one? What if there had been one made that concerned Severus Snape and a certain girl? A girl who is only knows as: "the half-blood prince's other half.?" Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I can assure the ending of book 7 would've been a lot different. Lol ****J well, that's it. Hope you enjoy it :p **

Chapter 1

Summer Holidays

With a sigh, Harry put down the quill, that was starting to drip on the parchment, and sat there feeling more frustrated than usual. It had been almost a month since he had last seen Ron and Hermione, and it had been three weeks since he had last heard from either of them. He was sure it wasn't because they had forgotten to write or anything, it was mainly due to the fact that he hadn't written back.

Shortly before Hogwarts officially let students out for the summer holidays, Sirius had sent him an owl. After the events at the department of mysteries, his name had been cleared and he was now, legally, a free man. He had then invited Harry to spend the summer at his home and Order of the Phoenix headquarters, Grimmauld Place. To say Harry had been ecstatic was an understatement. A very big understatement. After reading the letter, he sent a very brief note to the Dursley's, via Hedgewig, explaining where he would be staying for the next three months. He was fairly certain that they would probably be as, or more, happy that they wouldn't be bothered by him.

For the first couple of days, he had kept the promise he made to his two best friends about writing often. But as time went on, and he and Sirius spent more time together, he found it harder and harder to find time to write. Eventually, he just stopped writing. He did feel guilty though, which was why he was trying to write now, but not doing a very good job of it. He wanted to tell them about all the things Sirius and him had been doing. How they had taken a week long trip with Buckbeak and how they would sit by the fire and Sirius would tell him stories about his parents. He wanted to tell them, that no matter how great his time with Sirius was, he still had fears concerning Voldermort and the prophecy. That was mainly the reason as to why he was now writing this letter. Even though Sirius was his godfather, and he tried to understand, there was nothing that could compare to the way Ron and Hermione understood him. He didn't even have to finish his sentences most of the time, they got it.

As he looked out the sunny July afternoon, he thought some more. How different things were for him now. It seemed only yesterday that he was getting up early in the mornings and fixing the Dursley's breakfast, or mowing their lawn, or trimming their hedges. He still felt a little odd living here with Sirius. Sometimes he would find himself waking up early only to realize that here, he didn't need to fix breakfast. Kreacher did that. That was another thing that was different for him. He still wasn't used to having a house elf do all the work, and he sometimes felt bad for not helping out a little. But then Sirius would tell him to just relax and enjoy himself. And that's exactly what he did.

He looked back at the still blank parchment and sighed once again. Perhaps, Ron and Hermione could wait a little longer. Right now, he just couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say. So with a frustrated look, he got up and started to put things away. Who knew, perhaps they were enjoying themselves, and hadn't noticed that he hadn't written back yet.

* * *

Harry Potter could not have been more wrong. Not only had both Ron and Hermione noticed he still hadn't written back, but they were starting to get worried. After finally telling Mrs. Weasley of their worries, she simply laughed and told them that he was probably enjoying himself too much. This did put them at ease a little bit. It had certainly slipped both their minds that this would be the first time in more than a decade that Harry would be living with someone other than the Dursleys. After talking with Mrs. Weasley, both Ron and Hermione went outside to assist Fred and George in clearing the garden of gnomes. As they got to the garden though, the were met with a very interesting sight. Both Fred and George were hovering over a tattered notebook. They quickly looked up as they heard the approaching footsteps of the younger duo, and hid the notebook.

"What's that you got?" Ron asked. He didn't know why he bothered. Knowing his brothers, it was probably filled with new ideas for their shop they would soon be opening. As if reading his mind, both took turns in responding.

"now, dear wittle Ron, why ask?"

"When you know we're not gonna tell ya." And with that, the twins exchanged knowing smiles and went back inside.

As they left, Ron turned to Hermione and asked,

"Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but if Harry knows what's good for him, he better write soon." With that, Hermione marched back inside and left a stunned Ron standing alone in the garden.

"I'm sure I'm having the worst summer holiday ever…" he then followed Hermione in.

* * *

There was nothing Severus Snape hated more than being summoned like some lap dog. Of course, that was probably because he had lived like that for the last decade or so. Then again, it wasn't like he had been particularly busy at Spinner's End. He just didn't appreciate the fact that other people disregarded his schedule and demanded he follow theirs. Well…demanded was probably a poor choice of word. 'Asked' was more like it, and yet this didn't make him feel better at all. He walked briskly up the hill to the open gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was already here it seemed.

He had gotten the note a week before. He was a bit surprised to see the familiar phoenix perched at his window, waiting for him to open it. As he tore open the paper he felt a tinge of panic at what the old coot had written him. He should've paid more attention to his feelings. As he read the note, dread filled his stomach,

_Dear Severus,_

_I write this note, to ask you to join me in one week at Hogwarts. There is a subject of dire importance that we need to discuss. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps. I recently discovered Kit-Kat bars._

He shouldn't have come. He should've told him he was far too busy. What with spying for him at unpleasant death eater meetings and kissing the robes of a very pale, snake-like man, he was already under quite a bit of stress. And he definitely didn't need any more of it.

After entering the school, and shutting the doors behind him, he quickly made his way up to the headmaster's office. He knew from experience that the subject of 'dire importance' was probably related to the dunderhead, Potter. He severely hoped he had enough fire whiskey left at his home after this 'meeting.' after muttering the password to his office (Kit-Kat bars) he entered to find the headmaster facing away from him and looking out the window. As he made his way in, he thought for a moment that perhaps Dumbledore didn't know he was there. He was just about to clear his throat when,

"You know Severus, I always enjoyed looking at the lake during summertime. It seems so peaceful and calm, even with a giant squid and Merlin knows what else swimming in its depths."

"Please headmaster, I'm in no mood for idle chat at the moment. What is it you wanted to see me for?"

As he turned around, Severus suddenly saw how aged the old man looked. Clearly something was wrong. He hadn't seen Dumbledore look this bad since…well he actually couldn't remember ever seeing him this bad. Dumbledore was a man who always exuded a certain calm about him that one couldn't feel a little unnerved at the strangeness of it. As the headmaster made him way to his desk, he gestured towards Severus to sit. He then offered him a lemon drop, knowing full well the potions master would refuse.

"Severus, do you remember the prophecy that was made almost 16 years ago?"

Well that was certainly surprising. He was expecting Dumbledore to talk about Potter, but certainly not about this.

"Yes, sir I do. May I ask as to the inquiry?"

At this Dumbledore looked down at his hands, almost as if he was debating weather to continue or not.

"You see my dear boy, it seems that there was another prophecy concerning the fall of Voldermort. One that was made shortly after and that only one person was privy to. After much persuasion I managed to obtain it and I would like you to listen to it.."

Now Severus was really confused. How could there have been another prophecy? Surely this was some sort of sick joke Dumbledore was playing. Knowing him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was. Before he could ask where it was though, the old man pulled the glowing orb from his robes and set it in the middle of the table. At this, a though struck him. From what he knew, a prophecy could only be activated if it was touched by the person for whom it was made for. If what Dumbledore said was true, then surely Potter or at the very least the Dark Lord would be needed to activate it. Why then, was he showing it to him? As if reading his mind, which he certainly well could've, Dumbledore let a small smile tug at his lips and said,

"It concerns you Severus."

And with that, Snape tentatively picked up the glowing orb from the desk. As he lifted it, the orb seemed to get brighter until the room was engulfed with its light. Then, a voice started to ring from within it,

_**On the 15th**__** birthday of 'the chosen one' a girl will appear that will aid him at defeating the Dark Lord. Not only will she help rid the world of a terrible evil but she will also help a man with a terrible scar. She shall be the 'half blood prince's other half"**_

And with that the orb died out almost as quickly as it had lighted up. For several minutes Severus just sat there. 'His other half?' what in the world could that possibly mean? And a man with a scar? Surely that wasn't talking about him as well? He didn't have any 'terrible' scars…sure he had his share of them, but they weren't that bad. Perhaps it meant Potter's scar? But then, it would've said 'the chosen one' as it had earlier. So then who was it referring to?

As Severus contemplated the prophecy, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Severus slightly jumped, forgetting for a moment where he was. As Dumbledore looked at him, he suddenly saw something in his eyes. A twinkling of some sort that wasn't his regular one. No, this one had a sort of mischievous look about it.

"So…what does this mean?"

Was all the bewildered potions master could utter.

"Isn't it clear my dear boy? It means that a girl shall be helping Harry in defeating Voldermort. It also means she will help you and that she's your 'other' half."

He ended his sentence with a small smile. Severus Snape began to feel frustrated. Ignoring the fact that HE had, after all, asked the headmaster to practically explain, he practically leapt to his feet.

"I know that Dumbledore! What I simply meant was…wait…how do you know that the man with a terrible scar is referring to me? I don't remember having any terrible scars on my body?"

Dumbledore's mischievous look was suddenly replaced with a look of sadness and understanding.

"Not all scars are physical Severus. You of all people should know that. An answer to your earlier question…this means that we need to consult with the order, preferably as soon as possible."

* * *

3,000 miles away, a young woman laid lazily on her bed. She was wearing sweats and a simple t-shirt that stuck to her because of the heat in her room. She had been laying in bed for the past hour or so. It was the middle of a very hot July morning and she was very, very bored. Her friends were all busy today, what with them all going away to college in a few months, they needed to start looking for a place to live. She knew she should probably start looking to but she just didn't have the energy. It was just too hot!

"This is Iowa for Pete's sake! It's not supposed to reach 90 degree weather! Especially at 10 in the freakin' morning!!"

She really hoped the rest of summer wasn't going to be this bad…

"God, I really hope summer gets more exciting soon!"

Little did she know that in two weeks' time she would be getting her wish in a very unexpected way.

**So what'd you think?? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review ;) I really appreciate the feedback. **

A/N: I know Harry says that it's the middle of the afternoon, but for those of you who don't know, Iowa is in America and there's a six hour difference. Ok? Ok now review please:P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly…I don't own Harry potter ****L I only own the original characters introduced here J. enjoy!!**

Chapter 2

Alicia

"Come in!"

Called a young woman from her bed. She was wearing sweats and a simple t-shirt. She had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes and brown skin. She wore glasses that were slightly off center and dirty. As she looked up from the pillow her head was on, she let a small smile grace her face.

"Hey J! I had a feeling it was you!"

"Well…considering I just told you I was coming…one could only hope"

Replied a young man. He looked to be about twenty or so. He had short black hair that was sticking up at various places. His nose, lip and eyebrow were pierced and he wore a thick, silver chain around his neck. He was dressed in black from head to toe, almost as if he wasn't aware of the scorching heat outside.

"Nice getup…going to a funeral later or what?"

The young woman was smiling fondly at J. This was exactly the kind of pick-me up she needed. She had known this man for the better part of six years. He was the one friend she knew she could count on for anything.

"yeah, very funny Ali…you know this is my look. I'm not gonna change it for some stupid heat wave"

Ali was short for Alicia. He knew he was the only one allowed to call her that. She was never one for nicknames…she liked her name. As she sat up and moved so he could sit down, she noticed the look he was giving her.

"What…?"

"Nothing…it's just that you look really bored…"

He then burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"yeah…well…I am! It's not funny J! this is supposed to be a great summer. All my friends are leaving for college. We're all going to different schools and we're supposed to be spending our last remaining moments of freedom together!"

With that, she let out all the words that had been building up inside of her for the past week. She had been bored, but that wasn't what had her on edge. Sure, she was going to miss her friends terribly, but she knew she'd probably make new friends soon. J new this.

"ok…I know you Ali. And I know this isn't just because of the stupid summer. What's wrong here?"

J wasn't one for beating around the bush. He knew she had been worried about college, but he had told her time and time again that they wouldn't drift apart. She said she worried about all her other friends but he knew better. He knew she was to embarrassed to simply say she was going to miss him, so he used the others as excuses. He also knew that because of this, she didn't really mind they were all going to different schools. She was actually looking forward to it. That could only mean that something else entirely was bothering her. Something she hadn't told him yet.

Alicia was looking at her sheets as she sucked in a big breath. She had been feeling nervous about telling him. For the past two weeks she had had strange dreams. Dreams of snakes and masks and something to do with a man. She could never get a good look at this man, but she knew beyond doubt that he terrified her. She also knew he wasn't a normal looking man. He seemed to have a strange lisp when he spoke and he seemed to favor a certain snake. She really hated snakes.

As she finished telling J her dreams she peeked up at him. She knew she probably sounded a little paranoid. After all, it was just a dream. But, it was the fact that the dreams seemed so real that had her so scared.

"J, I'm freaking out here! I don't know what to make of this. Is it a warning? Is it sign or what is it?"

J simply looked at the ceiling in deep thought. He didn't know what to make of these dreams. It sounded like they were simple nightmares, but he knew they were more than that to her. Whatever they were though, they were certainly terrifying his best friend.

"I don't know what to tell ya Ali. I really wish I had an answer for you but…I don't. So my advice to you is that instead on focusing on these bad dreams…how about we focus on what's left of our summer. I'm thinking we should take a trip, what do you think?"

Alicia was more than surprised. She let out a small fit of giggles and looked at the man she called her best friend. She knew that to any other person, this comment could be taken as selfish and maybe even inconsiderate. But she knew better. This was his way of trying to cheer her up in a way that would take her mind of the subject.

"Sure J, a trip sounds great."

And with that, they spent the next hour talking about places they would like to go. They both knew neither of them had the money to actually make a trip, but it was still nice to dream. As the afternoon wore on, Alicia turned to J and asked him,

"J, do you think I'll finally get a boyfriend this year?"

For the past year, Alicia had been trying to 'get' a boyfriend. She knew it was mostly due to the fact that all her friends had them. She didn't really want one at that moment, not to mention the ones she had had all felt threatened by the fact that she was comfortable enough to let a guy come in with her to try on dresses. Whenever she did have one, she always made it clear that her best friend was a guy, and if he couldn't handle that than they might as well break it off then.

J looked at the girl lying beside him and smiled. He knew this wasn't really the question she was asking. He had been there when all her supposed 'boy friends' had broken up with her and left her behind. He had been the one who's shoulder she'd cried on for days on end. And he had been the one who would always tell her how great she was and that the right guy was just around the corner. That's why he knew that the question she was really asking was if she would EVER get a good boyfriend.

"yeah Ali. I'm sure you will."

Was all he said before getting up of the bed.

"well…I hate to be a ball buster kido but I gotta go take care of a little thing I like to call…Amy."

With that, J smiled and left her bedroom. But not before kissing her goodbye. As her door closed, Alicia looked out the window to the darkening sky and thought,

'I hope you're right J…'

* * *

As Harry walked down the steps, he was met with a very startling sight. in front of him stood the two people he had just been thinking about.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here!?"

He rushed towards them and embraced them both in a tight hug. It was then that he noticed they weren't alone. Behind them stood most of the inner order members. The only ones missing were Snape and Dumbledore.

"What's going on?"

He suddenly felt very uneasy. He was sure they weren't all here for a party. As he looked around he noticed all of them wore very confused expressions.

"We're not sure Harry. Dumbledore simply sent us all a note telling us to meet here. He said he'd be joining us shortly."

Remus Lupin answered. He too looked around and felt a sense of uneasiness. As they were all contemplating his words, a sudden pop sounded and Albus Dumbledore apparated with Severus Snape at his side.

"Ah, I see everyone is here. Let us go into the study then shall we?"

With that, Dumbledore led a very perplexed Order into the study. As they all sat around a large rectangular table, they exchanged worried glances with each other. Most all of them thought this meeting was probably not going to bear good news. And they were right.

As the Hogwarts Headmaster explained to them all about the lost prophecy and its contents, excluding of course the part about his soul mate, Severus Snape looked off into the distance. A soul mate? Him? Ever since loosing Lily, the thought had never even entered his mind. The only soul mate he ever thought he had now lay buried next to the man she married. James Potter. He knew it was unhealthy, but a part of him still loathed that man. He knew he would never forget Lily, but the thought of actually loving another woman seemed ludicrous. How could he care for someone else when he still missed his childhood friend dearly?

As Albus finished explaining the purpose of the meeting, the room was suddenly filled with a very loud silence. They all looked at each other and then back at the Headmaster.

"Albus, do you really believe a girl will come?"

Molly Weasley asked. She had no doubt in her mind the headmaster was speaking the truth. What she did doubt was the validity of the thing he spoke of.

"Yes Molly I do. I believe this prophecy to be as real as the one that preceded it. The main reason as to why I called you all here is to discuss what we shall do about the girl."

"Well that's obvious isn't it? We'll protect her."

Sirius Black spoke for the very first time. He looked around and almost dared anyone to disagree with him. Satisfied he wasn't going to get an argument he looked back to Dumbledore.

"My thoughts exactly Sirius."

As they afternoon wore on, the members made extensive plans for the girl. She would be staying at Grimmauld place for the rest of the holidays. Then when school started, she would be introduced as a new teacher. No one really knew how old this girl would be, but they all assumed she was older than a student. The only one who didn't speak was Severus. He had simply sat there and watched as Dumbledore handled the situation with surprising ease. He didn't wish to think about the matter more than it was needed so, once again, he let his mind wander.

What would this girl look like? Would she be attractive? Then again it's not as if that would matter. He had decided he wasn't going to let some prophecy rule his life. He wasn't going to let that girl get to him. He was willing to help her any way he could, but that was as far as he was willing to go.

After almost two hours of planning, the members quietly made their way out of the stuffy room. Many of them quickly left leaving only Dumbledore and Snape in the study. Before Snape could escape for the night though, his Headmaster cleared his throat.

"yes, Headmaster?"

"Severus, I trust these news will be made to Voldermort. I know you don't wish to tell him but I think he should know."

And with that, Dumbledore left a bewildered Snape behind as he made his way out of the study.

"Of course…"

Were the final words of Severus before closing the door.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter numero dos! Lol ok well once again review please it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Haha :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: as you all know, I don't own Harry potter and in no way am I making money off of this. I just my own two characters-Ali and jay (I changed the spelling to this cuz it just seemed to "men in black" to have it be just simply j. so please bare with me****J)**

**ALSO: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SOME PRETTY HEAVY STUFF IN THE ANGST DEPARTMENT.**

Chapter 3

The hole

It had been a very long week. Alicia was sitting in her closet with the door closed and the lights turned off, it was basically like sitting in a deep dark hole. She had been sitting in this same closet for the past hour now. If anyone were to have come in her room and find her in the closet they would've probably have given her a very strange look. That is if that person was anybody but her best friend, Jay.

He had been meaning to get there sooner but the stupid piece of junk that was his car wouldn't start. As soon as he had noticed that she sounded very evasive on the phone, he decided he needed to see her. He had noticed that the past week had been rather stressful on her, but he didn't think it had really been that bad. He now figured he should've known better.

As he made his way into her room, he was surprised to find it empty. Considering her parents were out of town and the house was very quiet, he figured she would be here. Looking around, he noticed the closet. Whenever they hung out in her room, she never closed her closet. Even if it was messy and filled with dirty clothes, she made a point to keep it open and he knew exactly why.

For the past year, Alicia had been struggling with a very deep depression. Things had gotten so out of hand at one point that she had to be taken to the emergency center, her doctor was worried that her depression was becoming dangerous. When the emergency staff assessed that she was suicidal, they had her admitted to a nearby clinic. There, she spent the next two weeks until the doctors there decided she wasn't going to hurt herself…anymore. Even with all the doctors though, after she left that place she managed to "mysteriously" acquire a couple of new scars. She had said she didn't know where they had come from and told him that she had probably scratched herself in her sleep but, he noticed the way she didn't meet his gaze.

During her depression, there were many signs that signaled when it was starting to get bad. She would often stop eating as much, and she would begin to distance herself from him. She would then begin to get defensive and very evasive. Finally, the last thing that happened before she pulled out the blade was, she would lock herself in her closet. Her "hiding place" as she once called it.

When her depression was kept under control and being handled right, which had been more and more often, she made it a point to keep her closet open. This was her way of telling herself that she was "ok" and that she didn't need IT or the blade. Now, as he took in the sight of the closed door he was filled with two very strong emotions. One, he was angry…very angry. He had stressed time and time again to her that whenever she felt depressed, he was only a phone call away. It didn't' matter if it was 4 in the morning. If she needed him, he would be there. He never managed to understand why she didn't call. Didn't she trust him? Or was she scared that he would judge her. If that was the case then, they needed to have a LONG talk about their friendship.

At the same time though, he was also terrified. He had no idea how long she had been in that closet and he really hoped she hadn't taken anything sharp in there with her. He walked towards the closet and slowly opened the door. As he looked inside, the anger that had been building inside quickly melted away. He saw Alicia curled up in the corner with her head in her knees. She was shaking and it sounded like she was crying. He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his.

Alicia jumped, slightly startled by someone touching her hand. As she looked up with tear filled eyes, she saw her best friend's face. She immediately let out a shaking gasp and quickly reached for him. As she hugged him fiercely, she began to slowly work on making the tears stop. After finally giving up trying to stop her tears, she began to work on her breathing.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Hi…"

Came her soft reply. She knew he was probably mad. He had always told her that if she needed him, she could simply call. The reason she never called though was that a part of her didn't want him to see her this way. She always felt a sense of shame whenever he managed to get a glimpse of her "sad" side. To her, a depression wasn't something that very many people understood. She had met many who, as soon as she told them that she was going through a depression, became uncomfortable and changed the subject quickly. After that, they usually avoided her. She knew Jay would never do that, but that still didn't mean he would understand.

Even though he dressed in black and sometimes wore the eye liner, Jay was really a very happy person. He simply liked dressing that way because he liked to shock people. If he thought that wearing a big afro would shock people more, then that's exactly what he would do. He always described himself as a bit of an anarchist to anyone he first met and loved enforcing it. When she had first told him of what she was going through, he tired to understand but he simply couldn't get a grip on it. She knew she had pretty good life. Her family wasn't poor per say, she was going to college soon and she had really great friends. What could possibly be so horrible in her life? And that was exactly where her torment came from. She asked that same question to herself whenever she went through a tough episode. The fact that there was nothing really wrong in her life made her depression seem that much hard to understand. That was the reason why she didn't call. She didn't' want to face questioning glances. Now as she looked into his eyes though, she didn't see that. What she saw was just simply love and understanding.

"…hey," Jay said after releasing a sigh he didn't knew he had been keeping in, "you wanna explain the closet?"

Alicia looked down at her hands before responding

"well…I guess…to put it bluntly, I've been having bad thoughts. See, I've been really stressed, what with having to find a place to live and having these stupid nightmares. Not to mention, worrying so much has made me forget to take my pills. So, that's not really helping either…"

She reluctantly looked back up at him. She was surprised to see him half smiling at her.

"Ali…it's ok. I'm not mad. I'm just hurt that after all these years, you won't confide in me. Look, I know you've had your fair share of bad friendships and romances, but you have to know that I'M not going to let you down. I care about you too much to do that Al."

After hearing that, Alicia immediately felt better.

"it's not that I don't want to confide in you Jay, it's just that…I guess I feel a little ashamed…"

After a couple of hours of talking and trying to make her feel better, Jay decided to ask her something that had been troubling him.

"About these nightmares…are they still the same ones or are they different?"

"well…they're a little different…I mean, they're still that weird guy that terrifies me, but now there's another one. Except, this one…I don't know…it's like there's this deep connection between him and me or something…at the same time though, he exudes a sort of darkness about him that I can't explain…"

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Snape were having a heated discussion in the headmaster's office.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to let some stranger be my apprentice!"

Severus was not a happy man at the moment. Having the "girl" around as a staff member he could tolerate, but not having her as his apprentice. He was the potions MASTER, he didn't need an apprentice.

"But Severus, my boy don't you see? If this girl is your soul mate then, why not get to know her as soon as possible. And, what better way to do that than to have her as your apprentice."

"Don't. Say. That. Ever. Again."

If Severus Snape said this to any other person, they would probably be running in fear of their lives right about now. Unfortunately, the person to whom he was speaking to was in fact, doing the opposite. Instead of cowering in fear at the man in front of him, Albus Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Very well Severus. So what exactly do you propose we do?"

"I don't know Dumbledore. But I do know this, I shall not have her as my apprentice!"

* * *

Harry Potter was in a state of nervousness at the moment. He was currently sitting in a chair surrounded by the inner order which included, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks. They were all currently waiting for the last two members, Dumbledore and Snape. Ever since Dumbledore had revealed the other prophecy to them, Harry couldn't help but think about it constantly. Another person was going to assist him! The thought was both exciting and scary at the same time. He had no idea HOW exactly she was supposed to help him, but at least she wasn't going to do it alone. Before Harry could ponder the subject any longer though, the last two members entered the stuffy room.

Harry thought they were having this meeting in order to decide on the finer details of the plan they had made two weeks ago. Tomorrow would be Harry's 15th birthday, the day which the prophecy said the girl would show up. At the present time they still needed to decide exactly how they were going to incorporate the girl into the staff at Hogwarts. Needless to say Harry was very surprised when half an hour later, the girl hadn't been brought up once. During the time they had had the meeting, it had been decided that seeing as how Voldermort now knew about the prophecy, it would be much safer to have Harry, Hermione and Ron stay at Hogwarts until school began. Voldermort would probably not want Harry to want anymore help, so he would surely try to do something against them. It was also decided, as further protection, to incorporate both Sirius and Lupin as Hogwarts staff. Lupin and Sirus would both be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once the meeting seemed to be over and everyone had begun to get up, Dumbledore cleared his throat as a signal he still had one more thing to say,

"Also, it has been decided by both Severus and myself that the young woman, who shall probably be joining us tomorrow, shall be his apprentice. So, this concludes our meeting."

**Haha wow! Dumbledore sure did show dear old Snape who was boss there. Lol please review J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: as I'm sure you know by now, I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story. The only characters I own are Alicia and Jay. Enjoy:]**

Chapter 4

Jay's Story

As Jay sat there holding Alicia close to him, he began to think about her nightmares. He knew from experience that recurring nightmares were usually brought on by some sort of traumatic experience. Form what he knew about Alicia though, she'd never had a traumatic experience. Sure, what she was going through now could be considered traumatic but that still didn't explain the men she said she saw in her dreams. He decided then that he needed to talk to her about them, really talk.

"Hey Ali, could you tell me about your nightmares again please."

"Um, sure Jay, but could we possibly move to the bed because right now my legs are starting to go numb."

So they both moved to her bed. As they sad down, Alicia once again, told him about her nightmares. She told him how she kept seeing a man who terrified her. How he always had a snake with him. She told him how there was also another man, but this one didn't scare her as much. He seemed to radiate a sense of protectiveness and safety along with the darkness he seemed to emit. She told him how as time went on, they began to get stronger and more frequent.

"Is that all? Just the two guys and the snake?"

"Well…there is one more thing. Lately, I keep hearing the name, Harry Potter. I have no idea who that is though…"

That definitely took Jay by surprise. All of a sudden, he was struck with a memory that he had almost forgotten about. It had taken place five years ago. He had stayed after class to assist Professor Trelawney in cleaning the crystal balls. As they were finishing up, it happened. She dropped the ball she was cleaning and began to slightly shake.

"Professor? What's wrong?"

Then she began to talk in a deep, slow voice,

"_On the 15th__ birthday of "the chosen one" a girl will appear that will aid him at defeating the Dark Lord. Not only will she help rid the world of a terrible evil, but she will also help a man with a terrible scar. She shall be the half blood prince's other half."_

Then she began to blink rapidly, almost as if she were waking up from a deep slumber. She then noticed him standing beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, did you say something?"

"N-n-no Pr-pr-professor. Um, I'm done now…may I go?"

After leaving her classroom, he ran all the way back to the dormitory and began to shake. After that day, he avoided Professor Trelawney whenever he could. Other than the divination classes, he steered clear from her as much as possible. Later, he quit the quidditch team, much to their dismay, and as the year went on he withdrew further into himself. His friends began to wonder what had him so preoccupied but he would only blow it off and blame it on the final exams. When the summer holidays were approaching, he got a letter form his relatives in America asking if he would like to spend the summer at their house.

It was almost as if they had known that he was desperately looking for an escape. For a long while he had decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of the wizarding world. The world in which both of his parents were killed by a mad man who was known as He Who Must Not Be Named. A mad man who, according to his divinations professor, would be returning soon. That was perhaps the catalyst to one of his most important decisions of his life. While at his relatives house, he decided to permanently stay there.

Once Hogwarts had been notified and all the proper paperwork was filed, he was signed up for a muggle school that same fall. As time went on and he met Alicia, he began to forget about the incident in Professor Trelawney's classroom. Since his relatives were muggles, he didn't get any news from the wizarding world. He didn't know that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was currently in Hogwarts. He didn't know that just recently, the daily prophet had announced that the Dark Lord was back.

"Jay? What's wrong?"

As abruptly as the memory had come, it quickly vanished.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Listen, we need to talk."

* * *

"So you're saying you're a wizard? And that you think I'm part of some prophecy you heard from your professor?…Jay this isn't funny here?!? I'm having a really hard time here and you're just making fun of it all!"

As Alicia began to get up, Jay quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No, Ali I'm not. Look,"

Jay pulled out his wand form his inner pocket of his jacket,

"Lumos!"

Alicia watched in amazement as the tip of the stick that Jay had pulled out of his pocket lit up. She then looked at him with questions in her eyes. If what he was saying was true, then there was an answer for all the weird things that had been happening to her lately. Grant it, it wasn't the most logical one, but it was still an answer.

"Wow!!"

"See Ali, I would never lie to you. Now back to your nightmares and such. You asked me before who Harry Potter was, I'll tell you."

Jay then proceeded to tell Alicia the story of The Boy Who Lived. He told her all about Voldermort and how he had tried to kill Harry but failed. How because of that, Harry Potter was so famous that every child in his world knew who he was. As the afternoon wore on, he told her the reasons as to why he decided to forget about the wizarding world.

"But, don't you miss it? I mean I get why you wanted to leave, but you grew up like that. Don't you sometimes wish you could still do magic and stuff?"

"Oh I can still do magic. See, I'm over 17 now, which is the legal age in the wizarding world, so I'm allowed to do magic. Also, because the Ministry knows I'm living with my muggle relatives here, they can't punish me for doing magic."

As Alicia processed what she had just been told, she began to think about something. It all made sense. How whenever she went over to his house there always seemed to be some secret they were keeping from her. She always blew it off as some sort of paranoia but now she understood what that secret was. Jay was a wizard!

"So…what do we do now?"

Even though she finally began to understand her nightmares and what they were probably telling her, she still wasn't sure what she was actually supposed to DO.

"Now? Now we have to go find Dumbledore."

"Who?"

Jay figured he might as well tell her everything now instead of waiting at the last second. He began telling her all about Hogwarts then. He told her that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the school. He told her all about the professors at Hogwarts,

"Then there's also the potions master, Professor Snape. I never liked him. He always favored the Slytherins and let them get away with whatever they wanted."

As he noticed the questioning look Alicia gave him, he told her all about the houses. He told her how he was in Hufflepuff and how he was on the quidditch team. Before she asked, he told her what quidditch was, as night grew closer he suddenly came to a decision.

"ok, if the prophecy's right, then you have to be there by tomorrow.."

"There? Where's there?"

She had been intently listening to Jay's story that the sudden outburst took her by surprise. It all sounded so fascinating! A hat that was placed on your head and told you where you belonged, being able to transform animals into inanimate objects, being able to make things fly, and this quidditch sport sounded really interesting!

"Well…I'm going to have to take you to Dumbledore, like I said before, and there meaning Hogwarts."

"You mean London?"

"Well…not exactly London but pretty much yeah…"

This definitely brought her up short. London?! She couldn't begin to imagine going there. What would she tell her parents? HOW would she get there? She had absolutely no money. Not only that but what was she supposed to do once they got there? She had no idea how long they were going to be there either. From what Jay had told her, this seemed like a long term thing, she had college to go to, she had a life here! Was she supposed to just simply forget about it all to help a world that an hour ago she didn't even know existed?

As she looked at her best friend, she knew. Yes, she was. That was exactly what she was supposed to do. She always knew that Jay lived with his aunt and uncle, he once had told her that his parents had been killed in a car crash when he was very small. Now she knew the truth, they had been killed by an evil psychopath who, according to this prophecy, she was supposed to help get rid of. If that meant getting rid of the man who murdered her best friend's parents then she would do it. She would do it for Jay. He had always been there for her when she needed him most, the least she could do was help get rid of the killer who made him leave his world behind. Before any of that could happen though, she needed to get to London, which she once again remembered, she had no money to go to.

"But Jay, I have no money. YOU have no money! How are we supposed to get over there!?"

"Don't worry about that Ali, I sort of lied before when I told you I had no money…"

After she had decided to go with him to London, she packed a small bag and they left her home. Before going out the door though she wrote a note to her parents telling them she was going on a trip with Jay, and it was last minute. She knew her parents loved jay, they'd let her go with him anywhere. As they entered Jay's house, and went up to his room, she began to wonder how much money Jay said he had. Even though he didn't have a job and his aunt and uncle didn't make much, Jay still managed to shop at very expensive stores. Once he closed the door to his bedroom, he opened up his laptop and pulled up his bank statement. Curious, Alicia stood behind him to see. He had defiantly been lying before! He probably had enough money in there to buy himself a house!

* * *

As the plane landed, she began to feel very queasy. According to Jay, in a couple of hours she would come face to face with one of the greatest wizards in history! Albus Dumbledore. Once they left the airport and got in a taxi, Jay gave the driver an address.

"How do you know where to go?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I used to live here Al."

As they got out of the taxi, she looked at the building they were standing in front of. It was a really shabby looking structure. The paint on the sign seemed to be fading terribly and it looked as if it had been here for hundreds of years. Once the taxi left and Jay turned back, she look at him questioningly,

"The Leaky Cauldron? Why are we here? Is this some sort of hotel?"

"You can see it?!"

"Well…of course I can see it. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not blind! Besides, I'm wearing contacts right now!"

Jay was speechless for a couple of minutes. He always assumed Alicia was supposed to help Harry by helping him locate some sort of weapon or something. If she could see the Leaky Cauldron then that meant that she had wizard blood. She was a witch! But how was that possible? From what he knew, she never got a letter otherwise she would've told him about it when he told her about the wizarding world. What was going on here? He definitely needed to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

"Oh, well…it's just that muggles can't see it. It's a wizard pub."

"Oh…ok then."

Alicia was just as confused about it as Jay was, if not more. What did this mean then? Was she a witch? Could she do magic just like Jay could? It would definitely help her in helping this Harry kid.

As they made their way inside the pub, Alicia had a good look around. It was dark and it smelled of some sort of liqueur. Before she could ask Jay anything though, a voice called to him.

"James is that you?!"

She turned towards the source of the voice as Jay did. A girl was sitting in the corner, accompanied by an older looking man. He looked like he didn't feel very well, not to mention he was wearing ragged looking clothing. The girl looked to be his exact opposite. She was young, with modern pants and a shirt. Her hair was a bright pink. Before she could ask Jay who the girl was, he spoke,

"Tonks?!"

**Well, here's another chapter! I decided that Jay had to be included in the whole fight against Voldermort thing. Hope you guys don't mind…lol well, please review :P the ones who do will get a cookie =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: well, as you know I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story. I do however, own Jay and Alicia :P so now I bring you, Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Surprise Surprise

"Tonks?"

Alicia looked at Jay questioningly. Tonks? What kind of a name was that? Wait, now she remembered…Jay had mentioned that while at Hogwarts, he had met a girl. According to him, she was a seventh year and a very clumsy girl. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks. She remembered laughing at that,

"Who in their right mind would name a child that?"

Unfortunately for her, Jay hadn't seen the humor in that.

"Anyway," he had continued, "we all called her by her last name, Tonks."

Before she could continue with her musings about names and whatnot, Tonks walked up to them. She had bubblegum pink hair and was wearing what looked like purple colored robes. They seemed modern to her, but then again, she knew nothing of the wizarding world. As she approached, Alicia noticed something else. She was pulling along with her the arm of a man. He had on what looked to be worn and tattered robes and he had a distraught look on his face. His hair seemed to be getting a few gray spots and he had definite age lines on his face. He definitely looked years older than his pink-haired companion. She would guess there to be around a ten or twelve year difference between them. As they got closer, she noticed Jay tense up.

"Wow! James Williams! I never thought I'd be seeing you again."

* * *

As Harry sat on the steps leading up to the upstairs bedrooms, he let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?"

He turned around to notice one of his best friends standing behind him. Hermione was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong!? Hermione I'm having a party thrown for me while the darkest wizard in history is out there doing all sorts of horrible things to innocent people!"

"Harry, I know how you must feel, but you must understand something," as she said this she sat down beside him and looked at him with a look of understanding, then she took a hold of his hand. "Even in the darkest of times, we can't let fear get the better of us. We must find some light, even if it means creating it ourselves. So, don't get too worked up about something you can't control. I too am also worried about You-Know-Who, but there's not much we can do at this point. Besides, it's our birthday, you should be happy!"

Harry looked at his friend. He knew she was right. There really wasn't much he could do, plus she also admitted to being worried. Which, strangely enough, made him feel a bit better.

"Thanks Hermione. You're right. I'll try to cheer up."

And with that, the two friends went upstairs in order to get ready for the party. It had been Dumbledore's idea to throw a party for Harry. Naturally, all the grown ups had decided to go along with it, especially Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. They had both noticed that Harry had seemed a tad depressed lately and wanted to cheer him up any way they could. As the morning dragged on, the tension Harry was feeling began to intensify. He knew there was another reason as to why he felt so tense. Then all of a sudden, he remembered. Today was the day that girl was supposed to show up. How could he have forgotten!? He had practically been obsessing over if for the past couple of days. He figured though, that the thought of Voldermort must have made him forget. As he sat in his room, he thought about the girl. Once more, he wondered what she would be like. Would she be nice? Would she help him enough? Before he could ponder these questions any further, he heard his name being called from downstairs.

* * *

As Jay looked at the woman standing in front of him, eh couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. She had been the first girl he had ever really liked. During his time at Hogwarts, she had been nothing but wonderful to him. Now, seeing her again brought back memories of late night talks in front of the fire and her helping him with his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He then noticed something that brought him up short. Tonks was holding the hand of a man he hadn't seen for almost 15 years. She was holding the hand of Remus Lupin.

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it? It's great to see you Tonks. And you too Remus."

At the mention of her husband's name, Tonks looked at him with eyes full of questions, but before she could voice any of them Remus explained.

"I knew both of James's parents and would often be at his home. I was very surprised to hear you moved to America, James."

"Oh, so that's where you disappeared to huh James? So why are you back all of a sudden?"

James decided that he should probably explain his sudden reappearance to them both, but he wasn't sure how much he could say. He knew Remus had been in the Order of the Phoenix and so he figured it would be okay to tell him about the prophecy. After all, he had also been close to Harry Potter's parents as well so he had to know of the importance of it. The problem was Tonks. He guessed the two of them were probably together so she probably knew about The Order, but he wasn't sure how much it was she knew. Then again, she had been a great person and he knew she had been training to become an Auror after finishing school. So perhaps she was more trustworthy that he thought. With his mind made up, he turned to the both of them and said,

"Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. I have something important to discuss. Perhaps we could go to a more private setting?"

Lupin looked at the younger man apprehensively. What could be so important that they needed to go somewhere private? It was then that he noticed the girl standing behind him. She looked to be around James's age and was olive toned. Her hair was medium length and she was wearing muggle clothing. She seemed to be looking at both Tonks and him in awe. Before he could ask her why she was staring at them like that, Tonks decided to step in,

"Of course! I'll just go see if the bar tender has any spare room upstairs."

Once Tonks came back with a key, they began walking up the old, rickety stairs. As they entered an old, and somewhat dingy room, Lupin turned towards Jay,

"Alright James, what's this about?"

Before Jay answered him, he pulled out his wand and created a silencing charm around the room.

"Now that I know we can't be spied upon I'll tell you…"

And so, Jay told them both about the prophecy he had heard in his fifth year and about how he believed Alicia was the girl the prophecy spoke of. Both Lupin and Tonks listened intently and both were shocked when Jay brought up Alicia. They both turned to look at the girl that was nervously staring at them. All of a sudden, Remus interrupted Jay before he could tell them exactly what the prophecy said.

"So, you're the girl who's going to help Harry defeat Voldermort then?"

Jay was extremely surprised by that comment.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

Remus then told them how Dumbledore had told the Order about the prophecy and how they already had plans made for her.

"But, he didn't tell you all of it." Jay told him once Remus was finished explaining.

"What do you mean?" The older man asked.

"Well, the prophecy also says that the girl will be the 'half-blood prince's other half' whatever that means…"

Remus Lupin was shocked beyond words. The Half-Blood prince was a nickname he hadn't heard since his own days as a student at Hogwarts. Anyone who went to school during that time would know the significance of that name. During his time at school, Severus Snape had given himself that name.

"We need to see Dumbledore." He told them all with urgency in his voice.

"Where do you think he's at? Is he at Hogwarts?" Jay asked. He noticed the look on Remus's face when he mentioned the Half-Blood Prince. Could he know whom that was referring to?

"Well," Tonks interrupted, "right now, I suspect he's on his way to Harry's party."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other for a brief second, and then Lupin turned to the younger pair in front of him,

"Follow me." Was all he said before leading them out the door.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Quick note, I believe that the marauders would definitely know about the Half-Blood Prince so that's why I put it in here. Please review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter…only the OCs. By the way, I noticed my last chapter didn't really get a lot of attention, but hopefully this one will!! Now enjoy! :P**_

_Chapter 6_

_Oh dear…_

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _

_Those were currently the thoughts running through Alicia's head. Exactly what she had she gotten herself into? She had absolutely no idea. As she stood in the middle of what seemed to be a living room, seemed being the key word there, she looked towards her best friend. She then proceeded to voice her thoughts,_

"_Jay, what have you gotten me into?"_

_Jay knew she didn't mean that in a bad way, but he couldn't blame her if she did. If it was him, he'd have been halfway to America by now, not in the middle of some strange wizard's living room. Strange didn't really apply to him though. He knew where they were. Although he had never been here before, he had heard it being described many times before. This was Sirius Black's house. The last he had heard, he had mercilessly murdered dozens of muggles along with Peter Petigrew. Remus Lupin wasted no time in clearing up that little mess._

"_Something you have to know before we take you to Dumbledore though," Lupin had told him after leading them out of the Leaky Cauldron, "Sirius Black is not a murder,"_

_Jay had stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that. Even though he had been a small child, he still remembered what his parents had said when they heard the news about Black._

"_What a horrible excuse for a wizard!" his father had said. His mother wholeheartedly had agreed with him._

"_Wait, what do you mean he's not a murderer? He killed all those muggles didn't he? Not to mention poor Peter Petigrew!"_

_Lupin had then gone on to explain that Sirius hadn't really killed anyone. It had all been Petigrew. From the very start. Petigrew had betrayed Lily and James away to Voldermort and everyone thought it had been Black. The only reason as to why people thought Petigrew dead was that he cut off his finger and transformed into an animagus, which no one knew about, and went into hiding. Black was falsely accused and convicted into azkaban._

"So, where are we again?"

Alicia broke Jay out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the young woman beside him. She looked really nervous and almost anxious. He could understand that. He himself was trembling with anxiety, although he didn't really show it. He was anxious, not because of what would happen once Dumbledore met Alicia, but if they were to believe him or not. After all, there really wasn't any real evidence of what he had said. Sure he could take veritaserium, but that wasn't always a full proof way of telling the truth. Everyone knew there were still ways to lie, even with the potion in your body. What else was there? His memory? It wasn't exactly as if there was a pensieve in here…or maybe there was, this was after all 'The Noble House of Black.'

"Right now, we're at Sirius Black's house. He's an old friend of my parent's and Lupin. The man you met a little while ago with Tonks."

"Oh…ok then. So, we're here to see this Dumbledore guy right?"

Jay had to hold back his laughter at that. 'This Dumbledore guy?' He didn't think he had ever heard someone refer to Professor Dumbledore that way. He figured he should probably tell her a little bit about him before she actually proceeded to address him so informally.

"Listen, Ali. Yes, we're here to see PROFESSOR Dumbledore. You're going to have to refer to him in a more respectful way. Remember this isn't just London, but the wizarding world in London. Here, things are more of a Victorian lifestyle, which means that the phrase, "respect your elders" is really enforced here."

"Oh, right then. Sorry. I'll keep that in mind then."

Elsewhere, in the house, things were much more interesting.

* * *

As Lupin made his way to the dining room with Tonks by his side, he couldn't believe the current situation. To be perfectly honest, part of him didn't really believe the prophecy Dumbledore had talked about. He simply didn't buy it. But then again, he wasn't expecting to run into 'the girl' in the Leaky Cauldron. The part that had him reeling though was the part about the Half-Blood Prince. At first he didn't know why Dumbledore had kept that part of the prophecy from them, but as he considered it further, he figured Snape must've asked the headmaster to not reveal that to the rest of the order. He certainly couldn't blame the poor fellow. To have something so intimate shared with people whom you really didn't care for wasn't something he wanted to experience.

As the couple entered the dining room, Remus was surprised to find Severus Snape there. He knew he didn't really care for Harry, actually everyone knew that, so having him present wasn't something he was expecting.

"Well, looks like the two of you finally made it. What kept you Mooney? Marriage duties I presume?" Sirius made no effort to hide the mischievous grin he had concerning what his little joke was implying.

"Oh, do shut it Black. I honestly don't think a birthday party is a proper place for your filthy excuse of humor." Snape replied to the snug man.

Before a full out argument ensued between the two, Lupin decided to step in. Ignoring either of the two, he turned straight to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I do believe you need to come with us."

As the trio made their way out, Lupin stopped and looked back,

"Actually, Severus. I think you should come as well."

With that, the group left the bewildered and confused order members behind. As they made their way to the living room, Lupin was going through a mental tug-of-war. What would Severus think once he saw the girl, or Alicia. When James had first told him the part of the 'Half-Blood Prince's other half' he thought there had to be some sort of mistake. Once he accepted it as truth though, he discreetly observed her. There seemed to be a strong connection between James and her. At first he thought them to be a couple but closer inspection told him they were merely very good friends. Then he noticed her physical aspects. She had shoulder length brown hair, deep brown eyes, and most shockingly she seemed to be around Harry's age. Perhaps a couple of years older though.

That was had him reeling now. When Dumbledore had first told them about the prophecy and they began to make plans for the girl, they planned for grown woman, not for a teenager. What would they do now? Surely they would have to reorganize themselves. Then there was another pressing matter, the girl was a muggle. Albeit a very strange muggle. She had been able to see the Leaky Cauldron, not only that but when he brought them to Grimmauld Place, she had been able to see it as well. Did that mean that she wasn't fully a muggle? What was she then? A squib? He planned to ask James about it as soon as he could.

As they made it to the living room doors, Remus turned around in order to address the other two men,

"Listen I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here. You see, Dora and I bumped into two peculiar individuals at the Leaky Cauldron today. . ."

And so he explained to them whom he and Dora had bumped into and what James had told them. He noticed at the mention of the young man's name, Snape winced. He wasn't a naïve man, he knew that even after almost twenty years, Snape still hated James Potter. On the one hand, he couldn't blame him. If he himself were bullied for year by a certain individual he sure as well would hold a grudge too. On the other hand though, he had to admit that Snape was a grown man now, and not only that but James was dead! Surely it was childish to still hold a grudge to a dead man. After explaining to them who was behind the doors he lead them in.

* * *

Severus Snape was shocked beyond belief. He had been in the living room with five others for almost an hour now. James Williams was still explaining all about himself and his companion and as to why they found themselves here. For what seemed the hundredth time since he'd entered the girl looked at him again. It unnerved him terribly. Not only was she annoying him to no end, but if he were to be completely honest with himself, she was also terrifying him. If James was to be believed, then this girl was his . . . They were . . . _soul mates. _

How was he supposed to believe that a girl of . . . He still wasn't sure about her age, but she looked no older than his own bloody students! How was it possible that she was his 'other half'? Perhaps this was all some sick joke of the Lupin and his annoying wife. After all they supposedly 'ran into them' the odds of that happening were . . . Probable . . . And them almost out of the blue he had a troubling thought. If what Lupin and Tonks were saying was true then they had already heard the prophecy, otherwise they wouldn't have brought the younger pair back with them. He knew Lupin was aware of what he used to refer to himself in Hogwarts. As he contemplated this, he turned to look at the other man. Almost as if he were reading his mind, Lupin turned towards him as well and motioned towards the girl sitting across from them. So he did know. Great.

* * *

Alicia was very confused right now. First of all, Dumbledore was not at all what she expected. She expected a middle aged man, not a grandfather! Of course she couldn't deny that he looked both very wise and powerful. That wasn't as confusing as the man standing beside him though. Since she first saw him, she knew. This was the man of her dreams . . . Literally. She was sure that he had been in her dreams. Although she couldn't remember if he was the one who she was afraid of or not. She hadn't had the dreams for a couple of days now, and they were starting to fade from her memory. Although, now as she took a good look at him she was sure he was the one who scared her. He had a deep scowl on his face, almost as if it was permanent. He had longer hair that was as black as the blackest night. But perhaps the most mesmerizing thing about him were his eyes. He had very deep, black eyes. She could also tell that they hid a deep sadness.

Ever since her depression, she had become much more aware of other people's feelings. Particularly those who were suffering emotionally. Even though she could tell that the man was working hard on keeping a straight face and not showing any emotion on it, she could see it all in his eyes. She had heard the old saying many times, "the eyes windows to the soul" and she never took it literally until now. She noticed he became aware of her staring but she didn't care. She had never seen eyes that looked so miserable. At that point she wondered if they had every experienced happiness? Had they ever held the glow of a joyous face? She didn't know why, but she vowed then and there that she would make sure that his eyes glowed once again. Then almost as if one epiphany wasn't enough, she also realized that she was wrong. There was no way that he could be the one who scared her in her dreams. That meant that he had to be the other one then. The man who made her feel safe, while at the same time terryfing her to no end. There was a definite between how he terrified her though, she was scared not for her life but for what she felt when she looked at him. Even though in her dreams she never saw his face, when she looked at him she felt a strong tugging at her stomach. Now that she could see him clearly, the feeling was stronger. What did it mean?

**I know this is kind of a short chapter but I didn't know where else to end it. Next one Alicia shall meet the rest of the order members. Once again I ask that you please review because it's really helpful and it motivates me to get the chapters updated faster. So . . . Review please =)**

**BTW I would love to have a Beta, so if any of you are interested message me or tell me in your review!! Thank you =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here I am once again, bringing you chapter seven of The Lost Prophecy!! Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Snape would still be alive. So, on with the story! BTW I'm still looking for a Beta, so please PM me if you're interested.**

Chapter 7

Meetings

It had been a very hectic 24 hours for Alicia. First, Jay had dragged her to London, then he had introduced her to a bunch of weird 'wizards' (that was still something she needed to get used to), then she had to sit for more than an hour as Jay explained their story to two other wizards. Not to mention that one of those wizards was the man she had been dreaming about for quite some time now. She was very glad that after everything had been explained, she and Jay had been allowed to come up here and sleep. That had been almost twelve hours ago. Now, she lay awake in her bed and was contemplating on what would happen next. She knew that earlier today Harry Potter's birthday was being celebrated. At first she thought that they were going to join in the festivities as well, but she was beyond relieved when Dumbledore, err, Professor Dumbledore escorted her and Jay up here to get some rest.

It wasn't that she didn't want to meet this Harry Potter fellow, but she just felt very nervous. She had already met someone who made her feel both anxious and scared at the same time, she didn't need to add more to her anxiety. Lupin had explained to them, before leaving, that they would hold a meeting the next morning in order for her to get acquainted with everyone else. Needless to say that once she and Jay were in the room she didn't think she would be able to sleep. But surprisingly enough, she drifted into a dreamless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Well, that was mostly true, there was an instance when she thought she heard Jay talking with someone, but she figured it must've been a dream brought on by the previous events. Now she was awake and staring at the ceiling. As she lay there thinking about what awaited her in a couple of hours, she had a strange thought. Before leaving the three others behind in the living room she noticed that both Lupin and Tonks had been looking at her with a very strange expression on their faces. Not only that but there was a point during Jay's explanation in which both Lupin and . . . The strange man had shared an important look.

Before she knew what she was doing she got out of bed and walked slowly towards Jay's. she half expected him to be asleep, but she didn't feel surprised to find that he wasn't. Much like she had been doing only moments ago, he was also staring at the ceiling. Before she could ask him what he was thinking about, he looked down towards her and gave her an amusing smile,

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"Well . . . Considering that I've been sleeping for almost twelve hours, I'd say that I'm all worn out."

Jay, sensing that something was on her mind, moved aside so Alicia could sit with him.

"Actually, I was wondering something . . ."

"Why am I not surprised," Jay teased her. "What is it?"

For a couple of minutes, Alicia merely sat there. What if she had imagined the looks? After all, she was practically a stranger who was supposed to help some famous guy defeat one of the most horrible wizards in history, according to Jay, so why was she so freaked out about them staring. If it was her, she would've stared too. But then again, it was very unnerving, almost as if they were surveying her in some way.

"Why were Lupin and his wife looking at me like that before we left? And not only that, but the guy with the long black hair kept looking at me too. Am I missing something or what?"

Jay had hoped that she hadn't noticed the looks. Of course, that was like hoping to catch water with bare hands. It wasn't possible. He didn't really know how to begin. After all, he had only just found out about why Snape kept looking at her. A couple of hours after they had been brought here by Professor Dumbledore, Lupin came in to check on them only to find Jay awake. They had then proceeded to talk about the day's events. As the conversation went on, Jay found himself asking about Snape. He had noticed that the potions master kept looking at Alicia in a strange way and it unnerved him. Knowing that Jay would have to know sooner or later, Lupin decided to explain to him about Snape. He told the young man about how back when he was in school, Snape had started calling himself a peculiar name. Apparently, he felt proud of his wizard heritage and therefore labeled himself, the 'Half Blood Prince.'

Jay had almost gone into shock. If he remembered correctly, and he did, according to the prophecy, Ali's soul mate was, the Half Blood Prince. If what Lupin said was true then that meant that his best friend was destined to be with his ex-potions master. What was the world coming to!?!? After a couple of more minutes of talking, Lupin decided to let them rest and left. Jay had been left there, unable to sleep after that. Ever since he had first set foot in the potions classroom as a first year, he had hated Professor Snape. Not only was he an unfair bastard, but he hated anyone who wasn't in slytherin. After leaving Hogwarts for the final time, he had surely thought to never see the greasy git ever again. Therefore, when Lupin had come in with Dumbledore and a very annoyed looking Snape by his side, Jay had been more than surprised. The order of the phoenix was certainly the last place he thought he would ever see Snape again.

"Hello! Earth to James Williams. Can you hear me?"

"Oh, what? Oh sorry Ali. Um, so you want to know why they were staring at you huh? Well . . . Here goes . . ."

And so, Jay began explaining everything to Alica. He noticed the more he told her the paler she got, even though they were in the dark, and she did have dark skin, he could still tell it was getting lighter by the minute. He told her what the Half Blood Prince meant and he told her whom it was referring to.

"Ok . . . So you're saying that according to this prophecy thing, my soul mate is your old potions teacher, who calls himself the Half Blood Prince?"

"Um. Yeah, pretty much . . ."

Soul mate. Alicia didn't believe in such a thing. She had grown up watching cheesy Hollywood movies in which the girl always ends up with the perfect guy, but she knew that life was no where near that. She had had her fair share of broken hearts to know that life was the exact opposite of movies. Soul mates didn't exist. Real love didn't either. Fondness, friendship, physical love, those things were rare and did exist, but REAL love? No. That was all Hollywood's doing.

That wasn't the only thing that had her beyond shocked. According to Jay, she was destined to be with a guy who was almost twenty years her senior. She had always liked older guys, but not guys that were decades older than her! On the other hand, she knew age didn't really matter most of the time. She was also aware of the fact that when Jay told her that the guy she had been dreaming about was actually her soul mate, she felt a tad bit smug. Actually smug was an understatement. She felt almost giddy. It wasn't normal. What would she do now? Did he . . . Snape, Jay had called him, know? Of course he knew, that would explain as to why he was looking at her strangely before. That meant that he wasn't very happy about it. Jay had told her that his potions teacher was very mean and a real bastard. So, she wasn't at all surprised to come to the conclusion that he must not want anything to do with her. From what she had seen earlier, she hadn't really gotten the impression that Snape was a man who would let himself be ruled by some prophecy thing.

"I see. Well, ok then. What do I do now? Am I supposed to go up to him and say what? 'hey I'm your soul mate let's shack up?'"

"You could, if you want to die. No, I think we need to talk to someone first."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin. He's known him since they were children. I'm sure he'll have an idea of what to do."

So they decided that first thing the next morning they would speak to Lupin about the unusual circumstance they found themselves in.

'Hopefully things will be better tomorrow.'

Were the last thoughts Alicia had before sleep took her once more.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia found herself being shaken awake by a very hurried Jay.

"Hurry up Ali, we're late!"

"Late for what?"

"The meeting!"

" . . . What meeting?"

The meeting, it turned out, was the meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Last night, Jay had also explained to her what that was. He said it was some sort of resistance against Voldermort. Their job was to try to figure out ways of bringing him and his followers, the Death Eaters, down. He said that the leader was Dumbledore and that Snape served as a sort of spy for them. He also told her that this meeting was very important because it would give her a chance to meet the other members and to meet the one and only, Harry Potter. When she had asked if he had been to school with Snape as well, Jay had laughed. She had been very surprised to find that Harry Potter was no older than fifteen.

"The fate of the whole wizarding world is being put on the shoulders of some fifteen-year old kid?!"

As she and Jay made their way inside the library, she was embarrassed to find that they were the last ones to enter. The library was a very large room, she had the feeling that someone had bewitched it to accommodate everyone inside. In the middle was a large, rectangular mahogany table and around it sat several people. Several of them had flaming red hair, she spotted Tonks and Lupin easily enough along with Dumbledore and Snape. The rest, she figured must be other order members. As they sat in between Lupin and Dumbledore, Alicia was mortified to find herself directly in front of Snape.

After being introduced to everyone else by Dumbledore, she looked down. She made a strong effort to try to make it seem as if there was something extremely interesting in the floor, but was failing miserably by the blush in her cheeks, which she was sure everyone else could see as well. As the meeting progressed, she found out that they had all been preparing for a grown woman, and had almost gone through the proceedings of making her an official teacher at Hogwarts, but thank fully they hadn't yet. Again, Alicia looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it my dear, we'll just have to make due with what we've got. None of us mind."

Snape's expression had Alicia thinking other wise. By the end of the meeting, they had decided that she would instead be a student. Due to her age, she would be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. With that came on a whole new set of problems. Because she was a supposed muggle, she wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts. But then again, she had been able to see the leaky cauldron and Sirius's house, so she must have some magical qualities. That was why they also decided that she would get private lessons until the school term began. She would be taught all aspects of magic by the fastest time possible. Because Jay had been away from the magical world for so long, Dumbledore didn't see it a wise choice to have him teach her the practical things like spells and hexes. Therefore he had placed that task onto Snape. The other things, like books and potion making would be taught to her by Harry, Hermione and Ron. With that, Dumbledore wrapped the meeting up.

Snape left almost immediately, since no one was at all offended by it, she figured he must do it often. She was grateful that she didn't need to be spending too much time with him yet. Just then someone came up behind her,

"Hello, I'm Harry."

As she turned around, she noticed Jay watching her intently. No doubt this was a very important meeting. She looked at the boy and, if possible, was more surprised. He had the body of a fifteen year old, but he had the eyes of a grown man who had seen much pain and suffering. They weren't at all like Snape's, who held hurt and sadness, no. Harry's were more expressive. They not only held sadness but a sort of fervor as well. She couldn't help but notice that they were an extraordinary shade of green.

"Oh, hello Harry. I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you."

And so, she went around introducing herself formally with everyone else there. She met Hermione and Ron next. Hermione seemed to be quite confident. She had a very pretty smile too. Ron on the other hand was a tad bit awkward and shook her hand weakly. Next, she met Ron's siblings. Fred and George were twins, she took a liking to them almost immediately, Ginny was the youngest, who also seemed very shy. Then came the Weasley parents. Mrs. Weasley was a very lovely woman who seemed to take a liking to her very quickly. Mr. Weasley was also an enjoyable fellow. He seemed to be very interested in the fact that she came from muggle America and wanted to talk to her about it. Finally came Sirius Black. He wasn't at all what she expected. Jay had told her that he had spent twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, therefore she was very surprised to find a handsome man standing before her. He was very courteous to her and she got the feeling that he came from a very important family.

As they made their way out of the library, Alicia found herself thinking of what she had learned so far. She was going to be attending Hogwarts in almost two months and during that time she had to learn as quickly as possible all about wizards. She was quite happy that she would be getting lessons from Harry, Hermione and Ron. They seemed like very fun people and she was looking forward to it. What she wasn't looking forward to though was the private lessons with Snape. Again, sitting in front of him, she had that strange feeling tugging at her stomach. Again, he watched her like a hawk. Again, she didn't know what any of it meant. Although now she had a better idea of it. She still wasn't sure as to how she was supposed to proceed with this.

"Hey,"

Jay shook her out of her thoughts,

"C'mon, let's go talk to Lupin."

**Well, there you have it folks, the seventh chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Snape here, but that's coming in the next one, that is, if I get enough reviews (hint hint) well, with that, review please :] lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would just like to thank all those reviewers out there! It was you guys that motivated me to continue with this story. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just moved out of my house so things are a little hectic right now. Haha. Well, enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Harry Potter… wish I did though…haha.**

Chapter 8

Fun at Grimmauld Place

As Alicia and Jay made their way towards Lupin, she began to have second thoughts. Would he be able to help them? Would he even want to help? Even though she hadn't been around for long, she could tell that Lupin and Snape weren't the best of friends. If that was the case, then why would Remus agree to help them? Then again, she had also noticed that he was a very good person. Besides, he knew James from a long time ago so that must hold some merit. They found Lupin talking with Tonks and Sirius. Jay was the brave one and went up to them,

"Hey Remus, do you mind talking with me and Alicia for a little bit. She wants to ask you something."

"Oh, of course. Tonks, Sirius, excuse me please."

With that, the trio made their way towards a room upstairs that wasn't occupied by anyone. Alicia had a feeling it was Lupin and Tonks' room. After closing the door, Lupin turned towards them and asked,

"So, what's this about?"

Elsewhere.

"Hey Fred, what do you suppose they're doing?"

George asked his ginger twin. The both were standing by the door to the library and noticed Jay and Alicia walk towards Lupin with very grave looks on their faces. It seemed Jay had asked him to come along because seconds later Lupin left with the other two to, leaving a confused Tonks and Sirius behind.

"I'm not sure George. But I'm willing to bet it's something important…why I believe that this is exactly the kind of situation that I love seeing. Do you suppose perhaps it's something we should be made aware of?"

"Well Fred, normally I would say yes but perhaps we shouldn't here…oh dear…I'm turning into Percy! Never mind, yes Fred let's be made aware of this situation."

With their minds made up, the twins inscompiously followed the trio to the wolfman's room. As the door closed, the two pressed their ears up against the door in order to try to hear better.

"George, I just realized what we're doing. Shouldn't we be true to our magic selves and use the Extandable ears?"

"Why Fred, I do believe you have a point!"

So with that, the twins went to their room in search for the famous Extendable ears. They came back moments later with their handy inventions and listened carefully a couple of feet away. They didn't want to seem too obvious. As they prepared to listen, they had no idea they would be in for a shock of a life time.

"So what's this about?"

Lupin turned towards the younger duo. He'd had an inkling when he noticed them coming his way while he was talking to Dora and Sirius but he wasn't entirely sure. Now he was sure he already knew what it was.

"It's about Proffessor Snape…"

Yep. He knew this was coming. Ever since he found out who Alicia was supposed to also be, he was waiting for this conversation. He always thought everyone should have someone to spend the rest of their lives with. He remembered when he was in Hogwarts, he would often ask himself why Snape never dated anyone. He thought that he would end up dating Lily, but then after their big fight that went to hell. Even as recently as a couple of years ago, when he was the teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, he still wondered how Snape could still stand to be alone.

After finding out that he was indeed a double agent for the order, he began to understand his lifestyle. But it wasn't until only a couple of weeks ago. It had been after the last meeting. They order were all getting ready to leave, and he was talking with Harry. He remembered mentioning something about Lily when it happened. It was very quick that no one would've noticed it…except him. At the exact moment when he mentioned Lily's name, Snape was passing behind Harry. Lupin saw the look in his eyes at the mention of her name. It was very brief but he saw it. That look could only mean one thing. Snape was in love with Lily. Even now, After fourteen years of her death, he still loved her. That was why he'd had trouble accepting the fact that Alicia was his "soul mate." He was sure she was a nice girl, and if truth be told, he wasn't sure he could see them together. Take away the fact that he was twenty years older than her, there was still the little problem of his…behaviour.

Snape was not a man that one could get close to. He figured the reason was because of the years spent with Voldermort. He was sure if he were to spend most of his adult life having to spy on the darkest wizard in history he'd probably be a little unapproachable as well. But perhaps there was something else he didn't know. Perhaps he wasn't giving Snape enough credit. Perhaps it could work out. He remembered that he was still talking with the two younger people in front of him, so he shook himself out of his musings and returned to the conversation.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Alicia not only being the girl who's going to help Harry defeat Voldermort, but also that she's destined to be Severus' soul mate?"

Alicia figured she shouldn't be surprised. She knew Lupin already knew about it, but knowing and hearing where two different things.

"Yes it is," she answered,

"I don't know what to do…am I supposed to go up to him or…what?"

She was confused. Hell, she was way more than confused. Perhaps the part that scared her the most was the it had been a little more than a day that she had found out that her supposed "soul mate" was a man twenty years her senior and yet…she didn't feel like she thought she was supposed to feel. She figured any normal, sane girl, would be freaking out in her place. Yet here she was, discussing this rationally with a man who had attended school with said "soul mate." What was wrong with her?

"Listen Alicia, when dealing with Severus you have to rememeber that he's a very complex man."

"I don't mean to interrupt you Mr. Lupin but, even though I know I've only known him for a couple of hours, I sort of get that already."

Jay had to stifle a laugh. Mr. Lupin? What did Ali think that Remus was some sort of important person or what?

"First of all Alicia, please don't call me Mr. Lupin, just Lupin or Remus will suffice. Second of all, I meant that he's more complex than you think. He has after all spent most of his adult life as a spy, so I think you should try to approach this as slowly as possible."

Meanwhile, while Lupin was giving Alicia romantic advice on Snape. Outside, the twins were having the shocks of their lives.

They looked at each other with similar faces of shock. Did they hear correctly? Did Lupin just say that Proffessor Snape's "soul mate" was the new girl? She seemed to be his exact opposite. She was friendly and approachable. Not to mention she had a regular sized nose and didn't have greasy hair at all. They decided they didn't really want to hear anymore. As silently as they could, they both stood up, and after tucking away the Extendeble ears, they made their way towards their bedrooms. As they came upon the door to the room that they shared, they heard the voices of Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming from the adjacent room that had a slightly opened door. They decided that a little more listening couldn't hurt that much.

"Can you believe it? Isn't this great Harry? Now you don't have to feel so alone in the fight with Voldermort. Now you know that someone else is destined to help you, mate."

Ron told Harry, meanwhile Hermione didn't look to enthusiastic about this.

"I just don't understand though, the girl doesn't seem to have much magical abilities. Why her? Is she just here to help Harry or is there something more?"

Ron hated it when Hermione started speculating about things.

"Of course that's why she's here 'Mione. Why else would she be? What else can she do?"

"I don't know Ron. I think Hermione's right. I mean it's great to know I won't be fighting alone in the final battle, but still…I think that maybe she came here for something else…"

Harry had been quiet for some time now. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but that wasn't it. When he first saw the girl, or Alicia as he was sure he'd have to call her now, he was shocked. She seemed to be younger than him, although Dumbledore assured them that she was past eighteen. She seemed younger but only physically. When he talked to her, she seemed much older.

As the twins listened outside, they decided to step in and help clear the subject for their younger friends.

Severus Snape was completely and utterly seething. Who the hell did that damn old man think he was to manipulate him like that? He insisted on not wanting anything to do with that damn girl, and he went and made him her private tutor. He was pacing the library at his home in Spinner's End. He couldn't take it anymore. He was still angry while he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, he sat in the chair in front on the fireplace and just stared into the flames. Why was this happening to him? Why now? He never thought he would care about anyone else as much as he cared for Lily. Even if he did, he figured he was too old now to think of such things. Grant it, according to wizard society he was barely reaching middle age but…still. Now was not the time to be thinking about love.

…love? He didn't know why the word popped into his head like that. Surely this sick, twisted prophecy didn't count as love? Would he allow himself to be manipulated into falling in love with some child twenty years his junior? No. he wouldn't. He decided then that he would do whatever he could to make the girl hate him.

He was sure no sane person would be interested in someone who constantly harassed them. But then again, perhaps this girl was not sane. Perhaps there was nothing normal about her. Could that be why she was dragged into this mess? No. He shouldn't be interested in anything about her. He would force himself to remain indifferent. That was the only way to prevent the silly prophecy from coming true.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I just couldn't think of anything else to add here. Please review. I promise to have the next update on here much sooner. Thanks :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ok, I've officially decided on what to do with this lovely story of mine. I recently got a PM from a reader and I had decided to update this story with a new chapter. As I was re-reading it in order to get acquainted with it again, I caught a lot of continuity issues along with some things that I didn't much care for. After much consideration I've decided to try and re-write it. It will be under the same name which means that I'll probably be deleting this version very funny. The new version will be mostly the same but a couple of things will differ. Mainly the names of my two OCs. Other than that, everything else will stay the same for the most part; I just want to re-write it in order to feel more comfortable with it. Before I do that, I wanted to see if any of you would be interested to read a re-written version of it. Please review and let me know, I already have the first chapter finished and as soon as I see a couple of reviews for this I'll post the new version up. Thanks a lot guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Guys, the re-told story is up. I decided to call it The Half Blood Prince Charming. Hopefully you guys won't mind the new title. Alright that's it. Enjoy it! (^ ^)**


End file.
